Excite My Soul
by ForeverAnon
Summary: A Haylijah Story! Based after the balcony almost kiss scene in Reigning Pains. (S01EP09) My version of how things could have gone then and after! Confessions, Kisses and Secret meetings. Oh and of course, copious amounts of Haylijah fluff. Rebekah ships them but Klaus certainly doesn't. What will happen? Read to find out... x
1. Silent Talk

**Author's Note: Hey Everyone! ^_^ This story is based on the ending of Reigning Pains (S01EP9) Hayley is in deep thought standing alone on the balcony towering over New Orleans when Elijah appears with news about the werewolves in the Bayou. The chemistry in the air is unquestionable and this is my version of how the scenes/storyline could continue. This is a A Haylijah Story, originally supposed to be a one shot but thanks to your lovely lovely support I have carried it on 3 I really hope you enjoy reading. :)**

**All favourites/follows/reviews are much much appreciated. x**

**P.S: The title is inspired by the song playing in the background during the scene above. (Promises - The Boxer Rebellion)**

* * *

Excite My Soul

Chapter 1: Silent Talk

Hayley gazed at the evening sky, the wind gently rustling through her soft chocolate hair. She leaned on the black metal balcony for support, thinking of the numerous thoughts which ran through her mind. Were the werewolves in the bayou safe? Was Elijah safe? On a larger scale, what on earth was happening? What was she going to do? The concepts floated in her mind as she pressed her hands ever so lightly on her stomach. She'd never thought of being a mother, and here she was carrying her unborn daughter.

It had strangely come quite naturally. The motherly stuff that is. She couldn't help but love the life inside her, regardless of Klaus being the father. It was a primal instinct for her to protect her baby and she promised she always would. She didn't want her child to go through what she had, but she sensed life wasn't going to be as stable as she wished for it to be. It never is she thought.

Swiftly Hayley's senses heightened, she felt the presence of someone else appear in the atmosphere. The sharp whoosh of the wind justified she was not alone. It didn't startle her, she was quite perceptive and the scent which engulfed her was so very familiar.

"Elijah" her mind recalled with relief before she even turned around to acknowledge him. Of course it was no other than him. She turned her head slowly to face him, her captivating eyes eventually resting on his.

He stood a metre away from her, as still as a statue. The collar of his dark coat was high and a button was left open so that it formed a jagged flap. It suited him she mused unconsciously. She watched him as he continued to stare. It was like he wasn't breathing. She wondered whether she should speak but whenever she was around him; she felt like standing in silence was enough.

Elijah gazed at the woman carrying his brother's child. As much as he tried to deny it she made him catch his breath. His eyes focused on hers but he couldn't help but notice every detail. The way her wavy brunette hair laid about her shoulders, the way her eyes followed his.

Her lilac cardigan hung off her shoulder. Wasn't she cold he thought?

Elijah realised he could live this moment for hours. Being around her was so...filling.

He watched the worry sprawl onto her face. He knew what she would ask.

"Are they?" she asked softly.

"They're safe" Elijah replied promptly.

He couldn't help but slightly smile, did she really think he couldn't handle it?

Hayley's eyes flickered at his smile. She tried to hide the fact that she had been worried about him. Of course he'd be alright she told herself as if she had never doubted it at all.

His smile grew as he read what she was trying to do.

"All of them" he added just to increase the affect.

Hayley looked away, knowing he knew. Though not too long after, she was over their little silent exchange. She felt relief flood her and gratitude bloom. She impulsively strode over to him; her arms opened and were soon around his neck. His scent calmed her down and she professed her appreciation.

Elijah held her, stroking her hair gently, he blinked numerously trying to calm his heart and retain his cool persona.

"Thank You" Hayley spoke her tone grateful. She reappeared from the crook of his neck and looked him in the eye.

"What you did Elijah, it means a lot" she articulated.

Elijah examined her expression; he found it hard to remain impassive when around her and his eyes often found themselves drawn to her lips. He realised his gaze had just wondered and so attempted to cover up his actions.

"You should keep this covered" he told her, covering her mark with her thin cardigan.

"I will" she replied firmly. Her responses were as quick as his. They were always on the same page. He still however, was not convinced.

If anything happened to her he thought, his heart clenching at the idea.

"If any of the others saw this" he found himself speaking out loud. He shook his head in worry.

"I promise" she told him, her beautiful eyes vowing to him, before he could continue. She knew exactly what he was thinking.

Elijah found himself fixated on her lips once again and similarly Hayley's eyes lowered, her eye lashes fluttering faintly. Her face moved closer and both their pulses increased. Both their pupils also dilated but they were too distracted to notice.

As quickly as it had started the moment was over.

"I should go" Elijah turned to leave, trying to hide the fact that once again he was catching his breath. Hayley also turned not wanting him to notice the disappointment bubbling inside her. She was afraid he'd notice. She was afraid he'd notice what she felt; since she was oblivious to the fact he felt exactly the same.

Hayley faced the other side of the balcony once again; she didn't think she'd be able to watch him leave. She scrunched up her eyes waiting for the sound that would signify his exit and the steady aftermath of his scent disappearing from the air.

The wind hissed and he was gone.

A tiny tear escaped her eyelid and she sighed, getting ready to harden herself for the next few days.

Though just then...

...her senses accentuated.

A hiss swum to her ears.

Hayley immediately turned around her eyes searching wildly.

It was him.

Elijah stood a metre away from her once again, though this time not his usual still self. Feelings ran through his blood.

Hayley's mouth opened to speak but before words could come out...

A whistle sounded once again and she found herself leaning against the balcony, a strong hand around her waist; preventing the metal from pressing into her skin. She looked up and there he was, his eyes darting over her face as if asking for permission. She didn't need to speak; it was all so obvious now; when they stopped denying it.

Hayley's lips parted as she felt Elijah's press against them. Their senses stressed to a limit they were both not used to. Their lips moved softly at first but soon at a more passionate pace. They realised how long they'd needed this for. Hayley found her hands around his neck once again though this time her fingers ran through his hair. Elijah's held her protectively, becoming conscious of how much he felt for the girl. He realised his want for her. He wanted her to be his.

Hayley's face moved away as she recovered her steady breath. Elijah tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and stroked her heated cheek. Hayley closed her eyes and pressed her cheek against his cool palm knowing he needed to leave.

She felt a chaste kiss upon her lips, a rapid breeze and then nothing.

She took a deep breath, making the most of the scent which now lingered in the air.

Hayley wondered what would happen next.


	2. The Little Sister

Chapter 2: The Little Sister

Unknown to Hayley, Elijah had not left Klaus's realm. Instead elsewhere he stood at the bottom of steps, facing his brother's back.

"Haven't you had your fill of telling me all the ways I've disappointed you Elijah" Klaus spoke, without turning around.

"Well there is something important we neglected to discuss." Elijah replied coolly.

Klaus turned to face his older brother. He sighed.

"I accused you of having ulterior motives regarding the child" Elijah explained, thinking of the words impulsively, very unlike his usual style.

"I was wrong" he added staring into the distance before looking directly at Klaus, who blinked at his brother's remarks.

"I'm sorry" Elijah continued with all honesty in his apology.

Klaus's eyes wandered taking into consideration what he had just heard.

"I can imagine that must of been hard for you to say" Klaus asked.

Elijah took a breath and attempted to reply but couldn't think of words to speak.

He shook his head ever so slightly, unnoticed by Klaus.

Indeed it wasn't difficult to apologise brother, he thought to himself but did not say. He thought about where his lips had been the last few moments ago.

"You don't make it easy to love you brother" he eventually managed to say, worried that the silence may give him away.

Elijah tried to retain eye contact as much as he could.

"And yet you are obstinate in your desire to do so" Klaus challenged him.

Elijah's eyes lowered. Desire he mused and guilt filled his eyes.

If things were not calm between him and Klaus, he'd never be able to protect Hayley. He had to keep the peace. He must, he thought.

He watched Klaus consider his options, knowing he was fighting the urge to give in to his apology. Though Elijah knew him too well, his brother did not wish to be alone; not really.

"When you're ready, should you be so inclined, both you and Rebekah are welcome to join me here." Klaus made clear.

Elijah's mind overflowed with relief and he watched his brother turn and ascend the steps to his quarter.

"It is after all, our family home" Klaus added.

Elijah stood pondering over his motives when he remembered...

Rebekah.

Rebekah drove recklessly down an empty highway. She needed to get out of here. She needed to be away from it all. Niklaus, Marcell, they're all the same she thought. She'd had enough of being used. She pressed her high heels against the accelerator pad even harder.

"It's time I left for good." she breathed.

"Really?" A voice challenged her.

"Elijah" she whispered, reducing her speed. She hadn't exactly thought about his abandonment, due to her departure. He now sat in the passenger seat.

"Stop the car." Elijah instructed her.

She shockingly obliged letting it screech to a halt.

"What Elijah? What this time?" she flared angrily.

"So you're leaving." he continued disregarding her outburst.

"Yes Elijah, Yes" she replied, agitated.

"You can try all your might apologising to Nik, I'll have nothing to do with it" Rebekah yelled.

"I'm done, I'm done with it all!" she continued, hitting the steering wheel.

"I've already apologised." Elijah spoke steadily, still unaffected by her eruption.

"We are welcome to stay" he added and waited for a response.

Rebekah didn't speak for a few seconds, surprised by Elijah's success.

Her eyes then flickered.

"I'm still leaving" Rebekah declared stubbornly.

She was covering up the fact that she had reconsidered.

Elijah sighed at his adamant little sister.

"Rebekah, I need to keep the child safe" he confessed.

"I need your help, you can't leave now" he admitted.

"The child! The child!" she laughed almost hysterically.

"You mean Hayley" she confronted him, looking directly at his dark eyes.

Elijah lowered his Eyes, already defeated.

He then regained his composure.

"Both of them" he looked back at her, his words truthful.

Rebekah studied her brother's face. It seemed more worried and serious than usual. Something has surely happened she calculated.

She sighed, knowing she couldn't leave now.

"I'll stay" she gave in.

Elijah smiled.

"Thank you" he spoke and placed a light kiss on his sister's cheek.

Okay something has definitely happened Rebekah concluded.

Then it came to her.

"You've seen Hayley" Rebekah suddenly turned to Elijah, who stiffened on hearing the specific name.

"I informed her that the werewolves are safe." Elijah answered, suddenly restless.

"And..." Rebecca enquired, attempting to coax out whatever he was hiding.

"That's all." Elijah looked at her, an obviously fake confused expressed displayed across his face.

"Dammit Elijah, what happened?" Rebekah almost shrieked.

He wasn't going to answer.

"Fine, Fine Elijah, you don't tell me, I don't stay" she announced.

That startled him.

"Rebekah but you said..." he began to speak.

"Yep and now I say otherwise" she interrupted him stubbornly.

She then reignited the car's engine and flashed him a look of warning.

Although actually, she was smiling inside. The perks of being a little sister, she thought and not too long after, she heard exactly what she had expected.

"Okay! Alright. Rebekah!" Elijah's voice rose.

Rebekah switched off the engine once again and waited for him to elaborate, feeling rather proud.

"I..." Elijah started to speak.

His voice wavered slightly.

Now this was fun Rebekah chuckled inside. Elijah Mikleson stuttering, that's a first.

"I kissed her." Elijah came clean and once again he was his tranquil self. He tilted his head and shrugged his shoulders lightly, trying to make it sound so very unimportant.

"Oh Elijah" Rebekah rolled her eyes, smiling at her older brother.

"Now that we've got that over with..."

"Shall we?" she asked, and the car roared to life.

Elijah smiled sincerely in agreement and gladness as they began to drive home.


	3. Moonlight Meeting

Chapter 3: Moonlight Meeting

Hayley lay in the bedroom she was now supposed to call hers. She had replaced her lilac cardigan with one which concealed her secret much more efficiently. After all, she had promised and like Elijah she also kept her word.

She now stared out at the moonlight from the warmth of the duvet and couldn't help but sigh. She had made it a habit leaving the curtains open at night and staring at the moon. This had hardly ever been possible before, due to the horrid curse of turning. Now, due to her baby she could also gaze at the large bright orb that everyone was so fascinated by. She lay awake analysing its face and features. She felt she was mocking it. "Not so powerful now" she smirked.

Being a werewolf, to Hayley, the moon had always felt something more than just a giant circle in the sky. Like it was some sort of greater power, watching her, watching all it's children. It was the only thing that had remained constant throughout her life and so despite its curse she could not hate it.

Speaking of curses, Hayley did often curse herself for that specific night with Klaus. She recalled a drunken slurry memory and it made her nose wrinkle. Clearly being reckless had its consequences. She should have learnt that by now.

Even so, she tried not to regret. At least something good had come from it all. She hoped.

Hayley placed a hand on her bump.

"I don't regret you" she whispered.

Even after hearing all the rumours about her child being a demonic, monster, spawn; she could not see her daughter as anything but an innocent infant. If her baby was going to release all hell on earth, surely she would be the first to feel it, the first to know. Yes she may be a hybrid she thought but no one is born bad. Are they?

Hayley's expression saddened slightly. The pregnancy kept her feelings on a rollercoaster and she often found it hard to retain her usual strong sarcastic self. Luckily no one had noticed, who knows what other rumours they'd come up with next.

She decided to zone out, just listen to the wheels brushing on Tarmac, the traffic, the rustle of leaves and the occasional chatter on the street bellow. She found her intensified hearing rather calming. It helped her to sleep, along with her increase in lethargy.

Just as she found herself drifting off, she tuned into a sound which awaked her in so many ways.

"Brother." Elijah acknowledged Klaus who addressed his siblings in a smug manner.

"Nik" Rebekah began but Klaus raised his hand for silence.

"I see you two have come to a decision." He spoke.

"I wish to hear no whiny apologies little sister" he declared patronisingly.

"Welcome home" he then announced and before anyone else could speak, he was gone.

Rebekah huffed in irritation.

"After all he's done, we betray him once and he thinks he can rule us!" she spat frustrated.

"Rebekah..." Elijah warned her.

"Calm" he breathed.

Rebekah stamped her foot.

"I'm going to unpack" she announced and she was off.

Hayley's eyes widened and she hid deeper in the duvet, hiding her glee.

He's here her mind spun. Klaus is letting him stay.

She found her body tingling with an eagerness to see him. And so she slowly crept out of the blankets and opened her door as quietly as she could. Her toes gripped the carpet every time she heard a creek. What was up with her?

Beneath, Elijah increased his own senses surveying the building. He listened in, hearing Rebekah muttering to herself over the frustration of unpacking. He then heard Klaus more distant, hissing to one of his so called subjects. The sound muffled further, signifying Klaus had either left, or was at a greater distance away.

Then he heard it...

The sound of unsteady breathing and creaking floorboards. He didn't know how but he knew it was her. It only could be her.

He wanted to see her. He needed to see her. He'd left her so quickly he thought.

He ascended the stairs rapidly and his eyes locked on to a door very slightly open.

Hayley, who stood behind it, was taken by surprise. She had just blinked when unexpectedly, hands had firmly gripped her. She opened her eyes trying to adjust and found herself leaning on the door which was now closed shut. A hand covered her mouth, muffling her increased breathing and preventing any opportunity to scream.

Hayley found herself on her feet once again, though she was still bewildered.

The hand clasped over her mouth transformed into one finger on her lip.

"Shh." A voice whispered and she was immediately reassured.

Elijah her mind clicked and she took a breath. Her eyes rose to meet his and everything seemed right in the world. Elijah's finger traced her lip and Hayley's pulse climbed. She found her cheeks grow warmer. He then stroked the side of her chin tipping her face gently towards him.

He leaned down to kiss her and before they both knew it, they were lost once again. He felt her lips moving against hers and he realised he never wanted this to end. Hayley kissed him back drinking his lips like he they were the last drops of rain.

The sound of voices ascended downstairs and their kiss ended abrupt. Fear entered Hayley's bright eyes and Elijah's hand once again covered her mouth. After a few seconds he removed his hand assured she wouldn't make a sound. He held her tenderly while listening out as carefully as he could. Soon the voices subsided and their chests fell in relief. Hayley lifted her head from his torso and he stroked her hair sweetly.

"Niklaus has..." Elijah spoke quietly.

Hayley nodded signifying she already knew. He smiled at her knowledge.

"I will always keep your child safe" Elijah promised once again. He wanted her to know she didn't need to fear. He was here now.

Hayley's eyes flickered towards the ground, the child she thought. She remembered him driving her home once. He'd begun to say "you" but had chosen to say "your child". Is that the only reason he was caring for her? She grew perplexed and she found herself starting to resist his hold. Elijah noticed. He examined her expression concerned. Her resistance tugged strings in his heart.

"Hayley?" he whispered confused.

The sound of Klaus blared downstairs.

Elijah cursed inside; he had to come now he thought.

He looked at Hayley who nodded; as usual she knew he had to leave. She walked over to the balcony waiting for him to depart. Though Elijah did not slip away, he stood watching knowing something was not right.

The sound of Klaus continued.

Hayley found herself in her own world as she considered Elijah's motives. What was she to him? She wondered, the questioned revolving in her mind.

When she returned from her thoughts she discovered Elijah was next to her; he still had not left. He looked down at her. His expression showed a mixture of hidden hurt and alarm.

She considered for a second.

That proved her doubts wrong and made her stable once again. She brushed off the bad thoughts.

Hayley stroked his face, and placed a kiss on the corner of his mouth to let him know it was okay. They were okay.

He kissed her gently on the hand and disappeared, though he was still not fully convinced.


	4. This Means War

**Author's Note: Hey :) Thank you so much for reading, and for all the favourites, follows and reviews. I literally smile every time I get an email! :) I never planned on carrying this story on and here I am uploading Chapter 4! Sorry if I'm late to update, (Haha that rhymes) I haven't planned this story or thought of major plots and so I'm writing as my ideas come to me. Hope you all had a lovely Christmas, and I wish you a fantastic New Year. Enjoy! ^_^**

* * *

Chapter 4: This Means War

Elijah appeared downstairs, searching the landing.

"Calm down he's not here" A voice replied behind him.

"Rebekah." Elijah addressed with surprise.

"I thought you were going to unpack." He asked her.

"Yes. It's be a lot easier if Nik hadn't sold half my furniture." She elucidated.

Elijah smiled.

"I'm sure you'll sort something out" he told her and began to walk away.

"Hey!" Rebekah called obscuring his exit.

"Where were you? She interrogated him, raising her eye brows.

"I was attending to some matters" Elijah replied attempting to walk past her.

Rebekah moved symmetrically, blocking his way.

"So is that what she is?" Rebekah mused, smiling her sly smile.

"A matter?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about Rebekah" Elijah answered, giving away not a morsel of information.

"And are you not by addressing the matter as "she"; implying that you already equip the knowledge of where I was?" he added.

"And are you not, my dear dear brother, by implying that you know who "she" is, indicating, that you do know exactly what I am talking about." Rebekah mocked him.

Elijah smiled slightly, managing to walk past her.

"You've really fallen for her haven't you" Rebekah reflected, analysing his behaviour and suddenly dropping the cheek.

Elijah stopped in his tracks but did not reply.

"Why don't you admit it?" she then asked, holding him back once again.

Elijah turned to face her. She wasn't one to give up.

He looked at the ground and then at Rebekah directly.

His face was now hurt and ever so serious.

"Because, I could lose her in a second." He told her, hiding as much of his pain as he could. Although Rebekah could almost feel his heart compress in aguish.

He then swiftly turned to leave.

"Elijah, I haven't seen you as happy as you are around her for and exceedingly long time. Promise me you won't give up on her."

"I already promised..." Elijah began.

"No, not that, you know what I really mean."

Elijah sighed. "Rebekah..." he began once again in an authoritative tone.

However Rebekah insisted. "You deserve to be happy for once." She tried to make him see sense. He always prioritised the happiness of others and had lost the hope of finding his own in the process.

Rebekah still received no reply; she needed to get through to him.

She thought about how she could make him realise; a determined countenance flashed upon her face.

She opened her mouth to speak once again, but closed it after what she heard next.

"I promise." Elijah spoke after thinking, silencing her further persuasion.

Rebekah grinned surprised at her quick success.

She pulled him into a sisterly embrace.

She comprehended how much this girl had become to him and swore to herself that she would try to keep them content. Elijah deserved that much.

She then shoved him lightly, returning to her usual bad-tempered ways.

"You're free to go!" she announced and strutted off her high heels clicking away.

Elijah chuckled, making his way to the living room.

He removed his jacket, laying it on a padded stool and unfastened a button or two on his shirt. He similarly undid the buttons on his cuffs, feeling slightly looser.

He walked over to the decanter pouring himself a well-needed drink.

Carrying the glass to a leather arm chair he sat and sighed. It had been an awfully long day and it was in many ways good to be home.

Elijah took a sip letting the alcohol do its work. He then closed his eyes and leaned his head back, taking a deep breath.

"Enjoying yourself are we, brother" Klaus uttered watching Elijah while leaning at the door frame.

Perfect timing Elijah thought to himself. He took a few seconds before opening his eyes and lifting his head.

"Niklaus." He smiled.

"How may I be of assistance?"

Klaus smiled in reply. He strode into the room, taking a seat in the chair directly opposite.

"Oh Elijah, I just wish to have a conversation with my big brother, why the formality?" Klaus questioned.

"Go ahead Niklaus." Elijah replied. He knew his brother's conversations always had some sort of direct purpose.

"Well, you see Elijah, your little accusation about my child; it's caused me to reflect quite a great deal. I've come to realise I haven't been paying enough attention to my offspring... or it's mother."

Elijah's senses awakened at the mentioning of Hayley. Well there's his purpose, he thought. He wishes to guilt trip me and its working, his conscience whispered.

Klaus looked up a little, after speaking his last line. He carefully observed his brother, who surprisingly showed no sign of discomfort. That did not please him.

"I just wished to thank you, Elijah, for making me appreciate the chance I have been given. It's not every day that a vampire gets the opportunity to raise a child. Is it not?

He now spoke more slowly, still glancing at his brother every so often.

"How many vampires there must be, desiring to be called father?"

Elijah's grip around his glass tightened as he ordered his blood to not boil. This wasn't guilt-tripping. It was payback.

Klaus smiled inside at the response.

"And here I am, a father, neglecting this gift." Klaus continued.

"Thank you Elijah, thank you very much" he smiled getting up from his chair, satisfied knowing that his conversation had had the desired effect.

"Good Night" he spoke in his sardonic tone as he left the room.

Elijah clenched his teeth as thoughts swam in his head.

"Klaus thinks this is a game" he muttered.

"And I cannot give up."


	5. The Truth

Chapter 5: The Truth

It was past midnight now but Elijah could not sleep; Klaus's words constantly echoed through his mind. He paced the landing upstairs, the glass of liquor in his hands still. What was he to do?

The dilemma irritated him so very much. Before his choice would have been simple. He'd always place his brother's happiness above his own; it's how he chose to work. He wished to keep peace. Though now he'd promised Rebekah and it was far too late. He'd started to hope too much, he couldn't back out now.

Elijah thought about Klaus with Hayley; could he care for her as much as he, himself could. Would she be happy at the side of the despised King? The answer was no several times. Klaus could maybe grow to like the girl, appreciate her even, but not love her. He knew his brother well enough to notice the absence of love in his eyes; towards Hayley.

Elijah sighed. Despite the circumstances, Klaus wasn't going to let this go.

The conversation today had been yet a mere warning. He knew no knowledge of his visits to Hayley.

Elijah continued to think.

In the end in all came down to the child, the child he'd hoped would evoke some self growth and decency in his little brother. However it seemed Klaus still saw the child as a tool. After all he was now using it to torment him. The pure reason for this sudden spring of affection and concern was him.

Elijah sustained pacing when his thoughts were disturbed by a voice.

He tuned in, calculating the direction from which it was coming from.

Hayley's room, his eyes widened with alarm and he found himself there in a second. He now stood at the door. Listening.

"Elijah" her voice breathed inside.

Elijah's pulse increased. He didn't know whether to be happy or worried about this revelation. Nevertheless in the moment he felt elation.

Abruptly the voice inside grew. The breathing increased. Elijah opened the door and stepped inside, concerned. His eyes immediately fell on her. Her temperature seemed raised, her expression afraid.

She was having a nightmare.

In under a second Elijah was by her side, he lifted her slightly, propping her up with his arm. She curled against his side, hiding and then her eyes blazed open.

"Elijah" she spoke, awake this time, recognising his scent. She looked up at him and he moved the locks obscuring her eyes.

"Shh" he soothed her.

"It's alright. You were having a nightmare." He told her as she calmed down.

She discovered how close she had moved to him and the previous doubts caused her to move away. Elijah grasped her noticing her recoil. He looked down at her with the same confused expression he had given her the last time she had acted this way.

"Hayley, what is it?" he questioned her again, softly though still with worry.

"Nothing." Hayley answered without directly looking at him.

"Talk to me" he told her, lightly holding hand.

Hayley turned to object but then decided to speak.

"Is it because of the baby?" she he asked vaguely.

Elijah looked at her confused.

"All this, you, me, us. Is it just because of the baby?" She elaborated.

Elijah's mind clicked.

"You think I'm using you?" he asked her shocked and saddened but also now understanding the odd behaviour.

Hayley shook her head as if to say "Not like that." But then realised how she must have sounded.

"You said..." she began as Elijah's mind raced to find reasons for her doubt.

"The child and not you" he finished her sentence, recalling his words. Hayley stopped speaking. She looked directly at him and grasping how wrong she had been. She was just being paranoid, maybe it was some sort of side effect.

"It was not my intent to..." Elijah started to explain, but Hayley didn't need an explanation anymore.

She kissed him impulsively and his hands cradled her head. He kissed her back, proving her qualms to be most definitely wrong. Elijah noticed how her touch seemed to absorb his pain and worry She laid her head against his chest as he held her hand more confidently now, tracing her fingers tenderly.

He stared ahead in contemplation and there was a peaceful silence.

"I.." Elijah faltered after a while breaking the quiet.

Hayley sensed what he was about to say, she perceived his voice waver, knowing how difficult the words were for him to speak. He was about to utter the words that would eradicate all her doubt. And just knowing this did exactly that. She struggled to retain her heart's speed.

Hayley hid deeper afraid herself to speak the words about to escape her lips.

Yet she still let them free...

"I think I kind of love you." Hayley confessed from where she hid, as slowly and steadily as she could.

Elijah's heart almost skipped a beat and he stiffened knowing she could hear it. His mind down-poured with bliss and relief as he closed his eyes to intensify the emotions he hardly ever had the opportunity to feel.

She had known how hard it would be for him to admit the truth and so had taken on the trouble herself. He smiled with painful joy.

Hayley waited nervously for a reply. She wasn't used to all this at all. She was the free-willed and sarcastic werewolf for god's sake.

"Kind of?" Elijah replied and she couldn't help but laugh off the tension. Elijah kissed her to keep her quiet.

"Yes kind of" she whispered.

Elijah gazed at her infatuated as she wondered what on earth he was looking at.

"I think I kind of..." he imitated her. "Love you too" he spoke with all honestly.

Hayley smiled a full smile.

She pulled him into a hug.

"Promise you won't leave me" she found herself saying while they embrace.

"I promise I won't leave you" Elijah pledged.

"Neither of you" he added and that made her smile even more. His eyes flickered slightly after ending the embrace as he remembered his brother's glare.

"Has Klaus said something?" Hayley immediately asked, reading his look.

Elijah looked back at her, surprised at her skills of deduction.

"Yes." He told her truthfully.

"But I'm afraid there is not enough time to discuss."

Hayley wished to know what had happened but knew he had already stayed too long. It would have to wait.

Once again it was time for him to leave.

He kissed her on the forehead, as an instruction to sleep and disappeared through the balcony.

Hayley closed her eyes finding herself missing him already.

Klaus had once said, "You hardly know him and yet you miss him."

She found she knew him in ways no one else had attempted to deem.


	6. Sun and Air

Chapter 6: Sun and Air

Morning arrived sweetly and Hayley found she had slept a wonderful sleep; free of nightmares or sickness. The sun streamed through, dancing on her soft white sheets, illuminating her coffee coloured hair. The rays created a warm ambience and she felt serene and safe. Her eyes opened in their own time and she shifted among the plush pillows. Her arms eventually stretched out and she awoke, naturally yawning.

In a few seconds her senses adjusted.

Her movements came to a halt as she peered through the corner of her eye.

Klaus stood at her doorway; clearly he'd been watching her.

"Morning little wolf" he spoke.

Hayley did not reply, she was too busy working out exactly what he was doing here.

"I was wondering if you would be kind enough to join me for breakfast" Klaus asked steadily.

Hayley showed no response but inside wondered; what on earth does he want? She considered saying she wasn't hungry and politely declining, but being pregnant and the sound of her stomach rumbling didn't seem to work with that.

"I'll meet you downstairs." Klaus replied, taking her silence as a yes. Or maybe he wanted to leave before she demurred. He lefts as quietly as he had come.

Hayley's expression grew incredibly confused but she shrugged it off, stepping out of bed. She opened the curtains wildly and stood in front of the gleaming sun. She unbolted the window now, so she could feel the gust of fresh air. The heat and wind together made her skin tingle and she found the feeling gave her pleasure. It reminded her of Elijah. His touch felt cool on her heated skin like the breeze and the sun.

Hayley shivered with nostalgia.

Then she found herself smiling as his scent drifted around her. The aroma was woody like the outdoors, fresh like pine but most of all so sensually mystifying that she couldn't quite put her finger on it.

"Good Morning" He spoke his magnificent accent blaring. Every instinct in her body wanted her to turn around but she instructed herself to stay put.

"Morning" Hayley replied but with just her tone she was asking him what he was doing here.

"You are utterly beauteous." He breathed and the longing in his tenor was unquestionable.

Hayley smiled, her eyes squinting audaciously as they did. She twirled a pieced of hair away from eyes. Maybe I need a haircut she thought; the strands kept showering her vision. But then he won't be able to tuck it behind my ear she found herself thinking.

Her mind soon came back to here and now as she heard his footsteps reach her.

She could sense exactly where he was standing even though he had not touched her at all.

She felt his hands on her shoulder and he brushed her waves aside, exposing her bare neck.

Elijah leaned down to kiss the exact spot which made her feel as if she had never felt before. His kiss tickled her making her neck draw against her shoulder and the desire was too much. She turned around to face him, needing to feel his lips against hers...

Her hands griped his jacket collar and her eyes lowered...

"Hayley!" Klaus's frustrated voice yelled midway up the stairs.

...Her grip loosened slightly and they both froze looking at each other.

Klaus was about to enter the room any second.

Elijah readied himself to vanish.

Though then they both began to listen.

"Don't you ever wait?" Rebekah's voice blared angrily.

Klaus huffed, his own anger increasing.

"Nik, she's a pregnant werewolf, let her take her time!" he told him cantering off down the landing.

Klaus fought his irritation, demanding himself to turn around and return the way he had arrived. He rolled his eyes in annoyance.

Rebekah muttered to herself.

"I'm waiting now!" he yelled before disappearing completely.

Hayley and Elijah returned to face each other.

Hayley couldn't help but smile. She had this thing for thrill and adrenaline.

Her grip around his collar tightened once again and she pulled him into the kiss that they nearly never had.

Not knowing when their lips would meet next made each moment all the more vibrant and valuable. It was as if each kiss was overcoming some sort of invisible challenge. They kissed as if time would run out any second and like always both caught their breath.

"What happened yesterday?" Hayley asked after they recovered.

Elijah glanced towards the door; there wasn't enough time once again.

"I'll have to show you" he told her and she nodded in reply.

He cupped her face and placed his forehead lightly upon hers.

Hayley's mind flickered like a broken circuit until the picture eventually became clear. The darkness became mist and the mist revealed a familiar room downstairs as she witness the discussion between brothers.

Hayley's eyes moved in thought.

"So he's announcing his claim on me" she rolled her eyes.

"Out of spite." Her volume rose.

Elijah placed a finger in her lip.

"I'm not an object!" she protested.

"I know." Elijah smiled at her softly, playing with her hair.

"He's called me for breakfast." Hayley told him.

Her stomach rumbled at the thought of food.

"Go." He told her even though he wanted her to stay exactly where she was. He couldn't risk Klaus finding out about them, not yet at least.

Hayley looked at him reluctantly but then kissed him on the cheek. Elijah breathed in.

She walked towards the door, her bare feet padding the thick carpet.

Reaching it, she automatically turned back to look at him.

He stood, watching her clearly, saddened by her leaving.

"I love you." she whispered.

Elijah smiled sincerely. "I love you." He whispered back.


	7. Breakfast At Klaus's

**Author's**** Note: Hello Everyone! . Please forgive me for the delay in updates, I've started school so, I'm rather busy - A-Levels *rolls eyes* I will update as soon as I can, I love writing, so don't worry, I will update. :D Thank You for follows/favourite/reviews and overall just for reading. Hope you like it 3 x P.S The Originals is back in 3 DAYS! asdfghjkl**

* * *

Chapter 7: Breakfast At Klaus's

Hayley carefully descended the stairs following the delicious scent of pancakes and bacon. He can cook she thought surprised, her eyebrows raised. She suddenly found herself with his image in her mind; clad in an apron before the kitchen's cooker. Hayley rolled her eyes the idea was immediately dismissed; he probably got one of his minions to make it.

She draped her cardigan around her for warmth and also to keep her promise. She wore a cotton nightgown, her feet bare. Hayley noted that she'd have to buy more maternity clothing.

She walked towards the kitchen her stomach rumbling impatiently. "Shh, I'll feed you!" she whispered sweetly to her bump. Hayley placed a hand over it affectionately. It seemed to have become somewhat of a habit; her talking to her child. The bond grew as her bump did. Hayley found it remarkable. She'd had hardly any constant relationships during her lifetime and here she was in one that would never end.

The thought of relationships made her dwell on Elijah, his touch, his kiss... She missed him already and became conscious of how true her last night confession was. She had most definitely fallen for him; there was no doubt about it and now she saw how indisputable it was, that his feelings were mutual.

"Why does everything have to be so complicated eh?" She asked looking down at her bump. She looked back up, surveying the kitchen, breakfast was definitely ready but...

...Then she felt it, and turned around.

"Klaus" she acknowledged him and by seeing the smirk across his face, she knew he'd heard every word. He stood leaning on the door frame a posture both brothers seemed to acquire. Hayley fought the urge to scowl or roll her eyes. It was as if he was intruding on an intimate moment. Then she remembered she had been talking to his child and that awful, knotty, annoying feeling swept her. She still found it difficult to see her daughter as "theirs".

"Hayley", he acknowledged similarly and gestured towards a stool. She took a seat sipping the glass of orange juice in front of her. He watched her sitting on the opposite side. She observed him from the rim of her cup, wondering what he would say next. The juice ran down her throat but felt too thick and bitter. She placed the glass upon the counter and began devouring the warm portion of pancakes in front of her. She was really hungry and almost forgot Klaus who continued to observe her, amused. Eventually he began to dissect his own plate.

"Now, now little wolf" he spoke to her. "It's as if you haven't eaten for days". Hayley looked up. "I'm pregnant" she answered, her lips pursed.

"Oh my, my, love! I hadn't the slightest idea!" Klaus exclaimed in full blown husky sarcasm.

Haley did not laugh, but just glared at him with an unimpressed, rolled eyes expression.

"What do you want Klaus?" she asked tired and bluntly.

"What makes you think I want something?" Klaus asked defensively, holding up his hands.

"Can't I enjoy breakfast and a pleasant small talk with the mother of my child?" he asked in a fake innocent tone.

"Small talk?" Hayley repeated.

"Yes." Klaus muttered, in slight irritation.

"You and small talk" she chuckled, not taking this seriously at all.

"I'm trying, Hayley." He spoke controlling his anger and emphasising the words.

"Trying what?" Hayley asked not paying much attention. She reached for the jug of juice, refilling her glass.

"To, you know..." Klaus replied frustrated.

Hayley tucked into a slice of bacon, still not attentive.

"Hayley!" Klaus roared unable to control his anger. How dare she ignore me, he growled inside! Before he could help it he was out of his chair, his hand firmly around her waist. He pushed her roughly against the kitchen counter. His grip hurt her as he snarled into her face. "You're mine" he hissed with aggravation as if trying to forcefully make her believe it.

Hayley's breathing increase, her blood pumping, anger and fear for not herself but her daughter, flowing through her. The taste of the bacon grew stronger and her stomach churned, her nose wrinkling. She heard voices from outside; the double doors were wide open. Elijah her mind called.

Elijah and Rebekah stopped mid-speech as they looked at each other after hearing the sound of Klaus's rage and more importantly to Elijah the sound of Hayley's fear. In a split second they were in the kitchen; both their eyes wide at the sight before them.

Klaus let go of Hayley stepping back as he met his siblings stare.

"Don't look at me like that" he hissed at them both.

"You think I'd hurt her" he angrily declared disgusted.

"Well you did nearly strangle her once" Rebekah muttered, slightly rolling her eyes but kept her calm; remembering what Elijah had said.

Klaus's eyes darkened. Elijah's were locked onto Hayley who stood recovering, staring at a spot on the floor. Her face was a sickly shade. Something was wrong. Hayley's stomach began to heave. Elijah flew to her side instantly, carrying her to the bathroom. He set her down holding back her hair, soothing her tenderly as she began to throw up.

Klaus turned to follow, though Rebekah stood in front of him. "Leave her Nik" she told, but somewhat requested. She didn't want to start another sibling war.

Klaus opened his mouth to protest but then closed it; clenching his teeth. He pushed past Rebekah stomping out into the garden.

The doors slammed shut.

Rebekah sighed.

After the horrid process, Hayley sank onto the floor, feeling incredibly weak. Elijah joined her on the cool surface and gently pulled her to him. Hayley crawled onto his lap and he cradled her. She groaned in irritation. Elijah breathed in her hair, kissing her on the head.

"He didn't hur..." he began afraid at what her answer would be.

"I don't think so." Hayley murmured tracing her sides as she recalled Klaus's fingers pressed onto her waist, his breath down the side neck.

Elijah held her waist delicately, then fitting her fingers into his. He lightly kissed the side of her forehead.

"It was the bacon" she growled cutely, stirring in his arms.

Elijah smiled down at her.

They both turned to find Rebekah in the doorway, holding a glass of cold water.

"Drink this" she instructed.

Elijah helped Hayley up, taking the glass from Rebekah and handing it over.

Hayley sipped the cool drink.

"Where's Ni" Elijah started to ask.

"He stomped off in his usual style" Rebekah replied, shrugging her shoulders.

"Have you thought about going Doctor for the morning sickness?" Rebekah turned to question Hayley.

"I'm fine" Hayley replied, recalling her last experience with Doctors.

"Suit yourself!" Rebekah yelled and off she went in her own usual style.

"Does she know?"Hayley faced Elijah her eyes slightly larger.

Elijah nodded.

"She made me promise not to give up on you" he told her softly.

Hayley smiled.

"Hey don't make me sound like a soppy thing. I never said a word." Rebekah yelled.

"Laters!" she added, leaving Elijah and Hayley in slightly better mood.

"Come on you" Elijah then spoke and scooped her into his arms.


	8. Can'ts and Cans

Chapter 8: Can'ts and Cans

Elijah set Hayley on her feat once again. Her legs wavered; she scoffed inside at feeling so weak. It was so awfully frustrating sometimes. Elijah observed carefully so lucidly concerned. He held her shoulders delicately and sat her on the bed. Hayley groaned; then screwing her eyes shut she creased her forehead with her fingers and then took a refreshing breath. It sounded more like a sigh.

Elijah took a seat next to her. Both sat in silence for a while, just as they had the night before. It was rather consoling and not awkward or discomfiting at all. Just being in each other's company was so very much. So filling, Elijah thought once again. After a while Hayley shifted. She tucked in her knees and crawled into a ball, placing her head gently upon Elijah's lap. He smiled at her motion and stroked her hair lightly. Hayley closed her eyes peacefully at his touch.

"What are we going to do Elijah?" Hayley murmured in due course. Elijah blinked, thinking for a second. He knew she meant Klaus. If such little defiance had caused him to flare, what on earth would he do if he found out about them? Have one of his raging outbursts, that's what, Elijah thought. It would most certainly not be pleasant. He looked down at Hayley and realised she was watching him, waiting for an answer. Of course she didn't need one now, she'd most likely read his expression.

Hayley got up from his lap. Elijah stood up, he knew she was about to walk away. He found just the thought of this made him nervous.

Hayley knew this was dangerous; Klaus had already bitten Elijah once, who knows what he'd do in another one of his dark fits of temper. Dagger him? she thought, her heart faltering. What would she do then? The fear ate at her, she shook her head. She didn't want to leave him, but she realised she loved him enough to do just that. She took a small but firm step forward.

Out of pure instinct, Elijah grasped her wrist, pulling her back. He understood what she was trying to do; it made sense, it really did but he just couldn't. He turned her around and pulled her close, wrapping her into a tight much needed embrace. Hayley hid into his shirt, Elijah's chin resting on her head.

"I promised I would not give up on you Hayley" he spoke in his usual serious tone, though then his tenor changed...

"I can't." He spoke with raw emotion and she knew he meant it, this was him speaking. Her Elijah.

"Me neither" she whispered.

He cradled her head in his hands and kissed her on the forehead with pure passion pulsating through his every touch. He looked at her directly.

Hayley watched him and knew she couldn't back out now. It was way too late; as late as love.

They relaxed knowing neither was going anywhere. He was right. They couldn't.

"I won't let anything happen to you" he told her.

"I know" she replied before he'd even finished.

"Klaus can't find out." She told him desperately, "not now at least, he..."

"I know." He held her tighter, trying to reassure her best he could.

"I'm hoping he'll keep his distance" Elijah muttered.

"Hmm" Hayley mumbled not entirely sure of Klaus's motives.

Elijah smiled at her humming mumble. She smiled back. It was incredible how they could both go from such intensity to calm.

"How are you feeling?" he asked her.

Hayley rolled her eyes.

"I'm fine!" she insisted.

"I hope so" he told her.

"I'd like a shower" she then mused, stretching her arms.

Elijah could not help but smile.

"Of course." He replied, turning around to leave. Hayley immediately missed his grasp. She fake frowned and Elijah's eyes twinkled. He walked back kissing her on the cheek.

"I'll see you soon" he whispered.

"Enjoy the shower" he then added alluringly from the doorway.

"I will." Hayley grinned, her glow returning.

Elijah left the room, appearing downstairs. He wondered where Klaus had sauntered off to and hoped his little brother hadn't created too much chaos. He found Rebekah in the kitchen. She took a slug of the red wine in her glass. Her expression bleak.

"I thought you had arrangements for today." Elijah asked her.

"Nope. Change of plan, and I don't really plan on strolling New Orleans, while Klaus is out and about in his horrid mood. I'm quite surprised he didn't bite your head off"

Elijah raised his eyebrows, though Rebekah continued.

"Seriously Elijah, can't our family ever be crisis free?" she hissed, fidgeting at the counter.

Elijah's eyes lowered knowing the answer all too well. What bothered him more was that he knew it was he who had asked her to stay. She watched him, suddenly calming.

"How's Hayley?" she asked.

"She's fine" Elijah replied casually.

Rebekah raised her eyebrows just has Elijah had done.

"She's worried about Klaus" he told her, pouring out a glass of wine for himself.

"Aren't we all?" Rebekah murmured rolling her eyes.

Elijah nodded and they chinked glasses in the hope of things changing for the better.

Though unknown to them, elsewhere, the curtains of Hayley's room fluttered, the window open.

Klaus stepped into the room, his eyes fuming, and his body tense. The bathroom door clicked open soon after and Hayley stepped out, wrapped in a plush white bath robe. She turned around and her eyes widened with shock. She realised her expression and suddenly pulled open a towel, drying her hair as if he had no effect on her. She couldn't give anything away.

Klaus sat on the bed where she and Elijah had sat not too long ago.

"How are you feeling?" he asked surprisingly. It was obvious from his tone that he was fighting the irritation and anger inside him.

Hayley glanced at him, not knowing what to say.

"Glorious" she scoffed sarcastically.

Klaus turned his head sharply at her reply.

"I'm fine" she spoke monotone.

"Do you often do that?" he enquired.

"Do what?" Hayley spoke bemused.

"Talk to the child". He spoke slowly.

Hayley took a few seconds before answering. What is he trying to do she thought?

"Sort of" she answered. "Yeah, I suppose". She walked over to the dresser grabbing the hair brush and began brushing her damp hair.

"I can hear it" he then spoke.

What is he on about? Hayley thought inside.

"The child." He breathed. "The heart beat"

Hayley stopped brushing. He noticed, looking at her.

"You can hear _her" _she then corrected him and continued to brush.

What's he playing at? Her mind searched.

"Small talk" he replied.

"You see, I am quite capable of such a form of conversation."

"Wow" Hayley spoke with fake enthusiasm, though she was not all convinced.

Klaus rolled his eyes.

"I'm going to get changed now" Hayley changed the topic looking at him and then the door.

Klaus stayed put.

"Some privacy please" she looked at him questioningly.

Klaus thought about his drunken night with Hayley and somehow she knew exactly what he was thinking.

"You're sick" she suddenly found herself exclaiming.

"Am I now love?" he asked, walking to the door.

Hayley scowled.

He's trying to mess with me she thought, her lips pursed into a smooth line.

She shuddered with an unpleasant feeling.

"It's not going to work, Klaus" she spoke out loud and it felt right.

It was Elijah who drifted into her mind wrapping her conscience in cotton soft blankets. She smiled at the thought of him. She never thought she could miss someone so easily.


	9. Time

**Author's Note: Hello! Finally got the chance to upload! I apologise for the wait, I've been working on my more recent Haylijah story "Just Kiss The Girl" and am just plain busy these days :( Not to worry though, I will try my best to update asap. :) Thank You so much for your continued support and I hope you like the Chapter. x**

* * *

Chapter 9: Time

Hayley slipped on a dress which just about fit her, the clothes shortage was really getting out of control now, who knew how quick babies grow. She tugged the material down and fixed any crumples. It was light blue with little white daisy's scattered around all over the place.

Although she was used to tearing half her clothes after turning this was proving to be equally if not even more annoying. She thought about going into town to stock up and then remembered Klaus's minions. They seemed to follow her everywhere and that put her mind off most things.

She sighed.

"Maybe I can drag Rebekah along." she then thought, speaking out loud. That seemed like an idea. She fiddled with the zipper. Gosh those things were annoying.

"Drag Rebekah along where." a voice asked.

Hayley's mouth grew into a huge smile.

It was him.

He watched her struggling and felt refreshed by her smile.

She turned around to face him still smiling and he smiled back.

He walked up to her placing his hand firmly on her shoulder and turning her back to face the mirror. She gazed at his reflection feeling incredibly relaxed. She then found herself pondering over how he calm he could make her feel and closed her eyes.

He tugged at the zipper slowly pulling it up. The second felt like an hour. Eventually she opened her eyes and watched him watch her as he swiftly tied the top button.

She could feel his cool breath by her neck.

Straightening the dress, she turned to face him.

"Was Niklaus in here?" he then asked abrupt, his head turning to examine the room.

Hayley stiffened, remembering Klaus's visit.

"Yes" she replied, she had nothing to hide.

"What did he want?" Elijah asked coolly.

"Just, to talk." Hayley answered, recalling him speaking about the child. She brushed off the thought.

Elijah hesitated for a bit but then let it go.

Hayley kissed him impulsively and his smile returned. She was so unpredictable and he adored that about her.

He grasped her longingly and in less than a second she was against the wall. He kissed her deeply and she obliged forgetting the need to breathe.

"Elijah anyone...could...walk...in...here." she gasped.

His lips drew from her and she struggled to catch her breath. She was never ever going to get enough of that and nor was he.

"Niklaus and Rebekah have gone to visit Mystic Falls. Something needs tending to, you know how it is."

"Oh" Hayley spoke rather surprised finding herself remembering the town.

He nuzzled her and she sighed at his perfection.

"Speaking of Rebekah, where did you wish to go?" he asked.

"Oh just shopping for clothes she fake frowned. I thought she'd be here. It's no problem." She told him.

"Ah, yes she was going to stay but she changed her mind, she does that quite a lot." He smiled remembering their drive back to this house.

"Actually I'm hoping her visit with Niklaus proves useful in calming down the sibling feud." he wondered.

"Hopefully." Hayley agreed. There was never a dull moment with the Mikleson family.

"Why the need for Rebekah may I ask?" Elijah enquired.

"Tweedle dum and Tweedle dee aren't very good company. Maybe I can sneak out while they're not looking" Hayley smiled mischievously.

Elijah laughed.

"I'm surprised you think my little sister is."

Hayley smiled, she knew Rebekah had her temper but she had looked out for her on several occasions. She did like her but hadn't expected to either.

"Tweedle dum and Tweedle dee as you so affectionately call them are there for your own protection and I rather hope they wouldn't be hoodwinked so easily." He told her.

Hayley rolled her eyes still not persuaded.

"Okay, if it bothers you that much, I'd be happy to accompany you." He then suggested.

Hayley chuckled.

"You're not serious?" she paused to look at him.

Elijah watched her confused.

"I'm always serious." He replied seriously. "And after all I am in some ways your protector." He teased.

Hayley grinned.

"Do I really need protecting?" she asked fluttering her eyelids.

Elijah gave her the "You know the answer to that question face".

"Fine." She muttered and he grew amused by her childish tone.

"But still Elijah, you, shopping?" she then commenced the laughter.

"Yes." He replied displeased by her continued humour.

Hayley stopped laughing. He really was serious.

"Um okay." she agreed, trying to stifle a giggle. Elijah accompanying her on a shopping trip was not a thought easy to imagine.

What had she just agreed to?

Elijah lifted her up and kissed her to silence her; though she continued to giggle even more. Eventually however her love overpowered the humour and she was lost once again.

He put her down after a while though her arms remained around his neck.

"When would you like to leave?" Hayley asked him.

"Well I was thinking now." Elijah answered.

"Wow Elijah, someone's very eager to go shopping." She teased him and he rolled his eyes at her in reply.

"I wish to spend as much time as I can with you, while my siblings are away." He confessed and her teasing expression transformed into that one of love.

This wasn't easy for both of them but they tried not to think about it too much.

"Ditto." She spoke making him smile an honest smile.

"Okay, let me get my..." Hayley spoke while her eyes wandered around the room.

She fiddled in the cupboards eventually pulling out a dark jacket.

Elijah helped her put it on.

"You look lovely." He breathed.

"Thanks" she replied and found she could really not stop grinning.

They descended the stairs and walked to the car. Elijah opened the door for her. Hayley hovered for a second.

"Have you actually ever been to a shopping mall?" she asked with fake surprise.

"Get in the car." Elijah told her and she happily took her seat.

"Once or twice." He told her.

Hayley's smile disappeared.

"Wait what?" she asked.

Elijah turned on the ignition and the car awoke.


	10. Dear

Chapter 10: Dear

Hayley sat back enjoying the drive, it wasn't often that she got to escape her guarded home. She pressed her head against the leather seat and closed her eyes in fulfilment. The sun streamed down on her covering her in a beautiful warm ambience. Honey tones of topaz and cherry danced behind her eyes lids as the rays waltzed over. It felt so lovely to let the breeze brush though her hair and not worry about a thing. She was always safe by his side.

Elijah glanced over to her several times finding it terribly difficult to keep his eyes on the road with the sight of such beauty beside him. He almost felt anxious having her all to himself. It felt like someone would split them with some sort of situation any second. He wasn't used to the joy she gave him but he was falling in love with every moment, over and over again. He told himself to stop worrying and glancing at her yet again, he did just that.

Hayley breathed deeply. The hum of the vehicle felt so therapeutic and she found herself falling into a tender doze a smile singing on her lips. Hayley's breathing then regulated and her limbs relaxed as she found a peace so sweet. Eventually she drifted deeper and her face tilted causing her fringe to cascade over her eyes.

Elijah's lips curved into a smile as he saw her pretty head stir. He reached over carefully with his freehand and swept the strands out of the way."That's better." He thought and then stroked her cheek affectionately. He nearly sulked at having to withdraw his hand and return it to the steering wheel. He pressed the accelerator and they zoomed forth.

After a while, Hayley murmured. They were nearly there now and his speed decreased as he searched for a parking spot and parked with sheer perfection. He noticed her rouse immediately but remained silent. She was mumbling. Elijah remembered the night of her nightmare. How his name had escaped her mouth. He then wondered what had shook her so terribly, he knew there was more to it but was soon distracted by the words she spoke.

"Elijah." She whispered his name with the elegance of a gentle breeze and his heart skipped as it always did knowing he was on her mind even when she was asleep.

"I'm here." He whispered back, turning to her so that when she opened her eyes it was his face that greeted her wholly.

"What?" she asked, just about missing what he had said. Elijah realised she has no knowledge of her sleep talking and smiled at his special knowledge about her.

"I don't think I have ever laid eyes on a site so peaceful as of you asleep." He told her and was rewarded by her bright smile.

"Not in a thousand years?" Hayley asked with an adorable sarcastic tone and she shuffled to open the card door.

Elijah grasped her wrist seizing her close and she spun to face him. He kissed her hand and she watched him.

"Not in a thousand years." He almost vowed. Hayley's eyelids flickered at the thought though then her attention diverted as she then turned around to find Elijah at her side, holding the door open.

"Shall we." He spoke and she stepped out of the car.

Hayley looked around not recognising where they were.

"I thought we'd go out further, I don't want you worried or distracted." Elijah explained.

"Sometimes Elijah, you are my definition of distraction." She thought to herself as she walked by his side.

Suddenly she found his hand at her side spreading open her fingers as he interlocked them into a grasp.

"It also mean..." he spoke slowly.

"I can hold your hand."

Hayley grinned. She never thought he could be like this.

The automatic doors opened and they strode in hand in hand.

"So what do you require?" Elijah asked his brows furrowing. She giggled at his perplexity.

"Um things that fit?" Hayley suggested and he nodded letting her guide him to a store.

She walked in feeling bits of fabric as she walked along the rails. It was a childhood habit. She could never walk into a clothes store and not touch something. She brushed her fingers over a red cotton dress and nostalgia flooded her. She remembered wearing one extremely similar to it as a child and the feeling scared her. She dropped the fabric and shivered as if someone had just walked over her grave.

Elijah noticed this instantly and walked up to her rubbing her shoulder.

"What's wrong?" he asked deeply concerned.

Hayley warmed at his touch, shook her head and smiled.

"Nothing." She replied and walked ahead.

"Maternity department is that way I think." She then spoke as if trying to change the subject.

Elijah nodded though noted that he would discover what was bothering her.

Hayley wondered over the racks browsing. She looked up after a while and found Elijah leaned against the wall watching her.

"I hope I'm not boring you." He told him sympathetically.

"Not at all" Elijah smiled smugly, just watching her was entertaining.

Hayley glanced at two different dresses.

"That one." Elijah told her nodding his head towards his choice.

Hayley turned over a price tag.

Elijah frowned at her.

"There is no need to worry about finance."

"I'm just checking." Hayley told him, though his protectiveness was something she secretly admired. Though, of course she would never admit it.

Elijah walked up so that he was standing directly in front of her. "Would he really kiss me in a store?" she suddenly found herself thinking.

Elijah flirted with her using only his eyes, she flirted right back, trying to work out what he was up to. Eventually his hand reached forward and Hayley's eyes followed it to the dress. He took it out of her grasp, placing it into the basket without near as glancing at the tag.

"Let me indulge you." He whispered.

Hayley smiled and then suddenly stiffened almost shyly. Elijah turned to find what had caught her eye.

He found an elderly woman beaming at them and he straightened his tie in an anxious response.

"You should let your fine man treat you my dear." The women chucked raising her eye brows at Elijah. Hayley couldn't help but blush.

"Boy or girl?" she then asked and Hayley looked down at her bump realising what this must look like. Pregnant girl, stunningly beautiful man shopping in the maternity department.

"Girl." Hayley managed to reply and smiled politely.

"Aww Well that's wonderful, may the lord bless you." She spoke with joy and kindness. "I best be off now, have a lovely day" she told them.

Elijah who was clearly trying to fight the urge to grin took the old woman's hand kissing it lightly with all the manners in the world.

"Thank you and the same to you also Madam." He spoke with his flawless accent. The old woman almost squealed and then turned to give Hayley the "Don't lose this guy." look. Hayley was convinced she was reaching the complexion of a tomato.

They watched her walk away and Elijah grinned at her as if he had just one a betting game. She rolled her eyes at him.

Elijah looked at her disapprovingly.

"Listen to the lovely old woman dear." He teased her and Hayley cocked her head to the side glaring at him but soon smiled in defeat.

She picked up her a few more of her likings and dropped them into the basket.

"Are you satisfied yet dear?" She teased him.

"No way near." Elijah spoke smoothly and then strode up to her leaning down to tempt her into a satisfying kiss.


End file.
